Recent advancements in the field of sensor technology and video generation techniques have extended the functionalities of various video-capturing devices and associated applications. Portable video-capturing devices, such as a wearable video camera, may be used to record an action video while a user moves along a path to record the action video.
In certain scenarios, the recorded action videos may comprise replicated video frames. Due to such replicated video frames, the recorded action video may be very lengthy and tiresome to watch. In other scenarios, due to the movement of the user wearing the wearable video camera, the recorded action video may not be stable, and thus, may be “shaky” and may not provide a seamless viewing experience. In such scenarios, conventional video frame sampling techniques may be used to remove certain video frames from the recorded action video. However, the output video obtained may still not provide a seamless viewing experience. Such output videos are usually referred to as a “choppy time-lapse videos”. Further, various post-processing techniques may be implemented to remove selective unwanted replicated video frames from the recorded action video. However, such post-processing techniques usually require huge computational resources, and thus may be impractical for consumer use. It may be desirable that an efficient and a simplified technique is provided to generate a high quality and stabilized action video by the portable video-capturing device that enhances the viewing experience of the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.